


Things Said While She Thought He Was Asleep

by Rowena_Bensel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Humanized Optimus, Pretending to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowena_Bensel/pseuds/Rowena_Bensel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a drabble prompt on Tumblr.  June watches Optimus sleep and has some things to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Said While She Thought He Was Asleep

June was quiet as she came into the bedroom. Optimus had gone up to bed an hour or so earlier, and it looked like he was asleep.With the stress that had been on him lately, she didn’t want to disturb him from actual restful sleep. So she changed into sleep clothes and climbed into bed as softly as possible.

As she lay her head down, she watched him in the moonlight from the window. He was so handsome, the rays of light faintly reflecting off his golden-blonde hair. In sleep, he looked like years had fallen away, and she couldn’t help but smile.

“We’re so lucky to have you, Optimus,” she whispered. “All of us.” She reached over to brush her hand over his cheek. “You’ve been through so much death and hardship and war, and you never let it compromise your character.” She shifted closer to him. “Jack told me he sees you like a father, and I know Miko and Raf feel much the same. You’re gentle, and kind, and you do so much to lead, even when you’re not at full strength.” She leaned over him, her hair spilling like a waterfall at her side. “All those things must be why I love you.” She leaned down and pressed her lips to his.

To her surprise, he responded, his arms wrapping around her waist to pull her closer to him and his lips moved against hers. Her eyes went wide, then closed as she let herself fall into the kiss.

When they finally separated for lack of air, she opened her eyes to meet cornflower blue. “I thought you were asleep.”

“I woke when you came in. I was about to fall back asleep when you started talking.” Optimus reached his hand up to brush some of her hair behind her ear. “Do you really mean all those things you said?”

June smiled at him. “Every word. Especially the last three.”

He smiled back. “I love you too, June.” He pulled her down for another kiss, and she let her thoughts slip away into bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more June/OP fic and if I have to be the one to provide it than gosh darn I will be. Written for a dabble prompt and technically takes place in an rp verse where Optimus was turned human and he and June end up together. That may or may not eventually become a fic, but not for a while.


End file.
